1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to parking indicators. More specifically, this invention provides for a complete motor vehicle parking device having a plurality of lights which illuminate a "P" that has been positioned on at least one transparent plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,656,104, 3,800,430, and 3,905,017 to Samra teaches and disclose a multi-purpose vehicle signal device. U.S. Pat. No. 1,640,275 to Hitchcock discloses an automobile signal. U.S. Pat. No. 1,969,116 by Bobroff teaches a signalling device for an automobile or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,175 by Slater discloses a motor-vehicle signalling system. None of the foregoing prior art patents teach or suggest the particular motor vehicle parking system of this invention.